Iron Hills
Veterans2 1452194414.jpg Veterans1 1452194352.jpg 4p1splash 1432918385.jpg Zel 1444120260.jpg Widderreiter 1445772464.jpg Slayer 1444120252.jpg Ramrider 1446201637.jpg Nori.jpg Murin 1449572825.jpg Ironspear 1446201629.1.jpg Ironhillsslaughterers 1449176171.jpg Ironhillsbanner 1450012278.jpg Ironguards3 1446201613.1.jpg Ironguards2 1446201607.1.jpg Ironguards 1446201602.1.jpg Ironcross 1446201620.1.jpg Hunter 1444120959.jpg DainIronfootMount.jpg Drar 1449930037.jpg Zwergenzitadelle 1387115900.jpg Sshot0005 1385920083.jpg Sshot0003 1385920068.jpg The dwarves have a massive angular fortress to provide a high number of extensions. The peculiarity of the faction is defined by a leading realm selection: Erebor, Iron Hills or Ered Luin. The focus depending on the leading realm. The fortress offers a number of 7 building plots, with 2 more available after researching an upgrade. In addition to a large number of unit upgrades, the dwarves have three different sources of raw materials: wood, ore and stone. The Dwarves have on camp maps a hexagonal ring of walls with a receipt. The focus of the units is on infantry that can be enlisted in a plethora of different variations. On settlements can Guardians leave for Khazad Dûm, so they return as seasoned Veterans. Strategic Points Castle The castle is a heavily equipped stronghold with walls, defense plots in the base and a gate. The player can unlock additional defense plots by purchasing the defense plot upgrade. It has 7 building plots and 4 defense plots. Camp The camp has high walls with a single output, the walls however cannot gain defense upgrades but there are still plots on the inside that can be unlocked with the upgrade. It has 5 plots with 4 defense plots. Outposts The Iron Hills can pick between a regular outpost where they can build regular troops or the Ered Mithrin, fierce dragon slayers. Settlements On settlements they can build mineshafts that produce resources, lumber mill which produce wood resources and travel camp which make elite troops into Khazad-Dum Veterans. Buildings Units Naval Units Heroes Murin The captain of Dain's vanguard, Murin is a powerful fighter who cleaves a way through the enemies of the Iron Hills to give the soldiers their opening. Drar Drar is captain of Dain's rear guard, a keen crossbowman whose heavy pavise shields makes him unusually resilient for a ranged hero. Thorin III Thorin Stonehelm was the son of Dain and a lord of Erebor and the Iron Hills. When Dain was killed during the Easterling invasion of Erebor, Thorin became King Under the Mountain and led the dwarves and men to victory once news of Sauron's defeat reached the area. Dáin Ironfoot Dain Ironfoot was a lord of the Iron Hills who came to Thorin Oakenshield's aid during the Battle of Five Armies. After Thorin's death, he was crowned King Under the Mountain and brought peace and prosperity to the area. He was later killed while defending Erebor from an Easterling invasion in the War of the Ring. Gandalf the Grey Gandalf was one of the Istari sent to combat the threat of Sauron in the Third Age. He joined the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, and led the free peoples against Sauron in the War of the Ring. Beorn Beorn was a northman and skinchanger who could turn into a bear. He fought in the Battle of the Five Armies and later became a chieftain of the Anduin Vales. Narin Narin is a messenger of Dain and the Iron Hills, as well as a diplomat. He sent a message to the elven and Laketown armies at the Battle of Five Armies to warn them to stay out of the way. Spellbook Rallying Call (1pp) Let the horns of the dwarves sound +25% attack and fear resistance for allied units. Left click on icon then left click on target Dwarven Beer (1pp) The famed beer of the dwarves is all that one needs to forget their wounds and weariness for a while. The selected units will be greatly healed but will move 25% slower for a short time/ Left Left click on icon then left click on target. Carc's Ravens (1pp) Summon a flock of Carc's Ravens to the battlefield, who weaken and reveal nearby enemies. Left click on icon then left click on target Undermine (3pp) Places a mine shaft anywhere on the map. Mine Shaft will be immediately connected to tunnel network. Left click on icon then left click on target Greed (3pp) The dwarven green can be hostile for dwarves. They're digging in the mines for endless wealth. Either summons a Balrog that destroys the target mineshaft and surrounding units or spawn treasures. Left click on icon then left click on target Mineshaft. Lone Tower (3pp) Summons a defensive tower. Left click on icon then left click on target Beorn (3pp) Summons Beorn to the Battlefield for a short time. Left click on icon then left click on target Gandalf the Grey (6pp) Summons the Grey Pilgrim to the battlefield. the summon only lasts for a short time but recharges very quickly. Left click on icon then left click on target Durin's Day (6pp) When the last moon of Autumn and the first sun of Winter are in the sky together, the Dwarven new year begins. For the duration, stuns enemy units in terror and allied units are fear resistant. Left click on icon. Final Stand (6pp) Dwarven infantry defies death and fights on for 5 seconds after the consumption of their health bar. Passive ability. Earthquake (10pp) Creates an Earthquake on an area of terrain causing heavy damage to structures. Left click on icon then left click on target Summon Citadel (10pp) Places a Citadel Fortress anywhere on the Battlefield. You may only have 1 dwarven citadel at the time. Left click on icon then left click on target Upgrades Strategy with Iron Hills Category:Playable Faction Category:Dwarves Category:Iron Hills Category:Good Faction Category:Requires Update